1845 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1835 1836 1837 1838 1839 1840 1841 1842 1843 1844 1846 1847 1848 1849 1850 1851 1852 1853 1854 1855 ---- - A-14= 1. (1845) - Lettres sur les poissons fossiles du système dévonien de la Russie. 397-418 In R. I. Murchison, P. E. de Verneuil, and A. von Keyserling (eds.), The geology of Russia in Europe and the Ural mountains. 4, London and Paris. . ---- '2. (1845) - On fossil fishes, particularly those of the London clay. ''Edinb. New Philos. Jour., XXXIX 321-327. ---- '3. (1845) - Remarks on Professor Pictet's "Treatise on Palaeontology." '' - Edinb. New Philos. Jour., XXXIX 295-302. '' - Bibl. univ. Genève'', LVI 315-322. ---- '4. (1845) - Report on the fossil fishes of the London clay. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., York XIV 279-310 (1844). ---- '5. (1845) - ''Anatomie des salmones. Mem. III, Neuchâtel 1845 1-196 pages, pls. A-O. ---- '6. American Journal of Science (1845) - Fossil footmarks found in strata of the Carboniferous series in Westmoreland County, Pa. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., xlviii pp. 217-218. ---- '7. American Journal of Science (1845) - Large skeleton of the Zeuglodon of Alabama. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., xlix p. 218. ---- '8. American Journal of Science (1845) - Remarks paper by A. T. King. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., xlviii p. 343. ---- '9. Anonymous (1845) - Fossil footmarks found in strata of the Carboniferous series in Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 48 217-218. ---- '10. Anonymous (1845) - Grundriss der Petrefaktenkunde, oder Uebersicht der die Erdschichten charakterisirenden fossilen thierischen Reste. ''Zoologisch geordnet., 16, Siegen and Wiesbaden. 64 pp. ---- '11. Anonymous (1845) - Ninth annual report. ''Ann. Rep. Warwick. nat. Hist. Soc., IX . ---- '12. Anonymous (1845) - Réunion extraordinaire à Avallon (Yonne). ''Bull. Soc. géol. France II (2) 659-754. ---- '13. Aymard, Auguste (1845) - Note sur une découverte de fossiles humains dans un bloc de pierre provenant de la montagne volcanique de Denise (Haute Loire). ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, II (2) 107-110. ---- '14. Aymard, Auguste (1845) - Sur les fissures des terrains, et particulièrement sur celles où l'on rencontre des ossemens. ''Congrès sci. France, XII 126-127. ---- - B-9= '1. Bain, Andrew Geddes (1845) - On the discovery of the fossil remains of bidental and other reptiles in South Africa. ''Trans. geol. Soc. London, VII (2) 53-59, pl. II. ---- '2. Berendt, Georg Carl (1845) - ''Die organischen Bernstein-Einschlüsse im Allgemeinen. 41-60, I (1) in G. C. Berendt (ed.), Die im Bernstein befindlichen organischen Reste der Vorwelt. 2 vols. (=vol. I, pts. 1, 2) (1845, 1854). Fol., Berlin. . ---- '3. Blanchet, Rodolphe (1845) - Influence de l'hydrogène sulfuré sur les poissons. ''C.R. Acad. Sci. Paris, XX 112-114. ---- '4. Bonaparte, Carlo Luciano (1845) - Specchio generale dei sistemi erpetelogico ed anfibiologico. ''Atti Congr. Scienz. Ital., VI 376-378. ---- '5. Brodie, Peter Bellinger (1845) - ''A history of fossil insects in the Secondary rocks of England. London. xviii + 130 pp., 11 pls. ---- '6. Bronn, Heinrich Georg (1845) - ''Sur les Mystriosaurus et Teleosaurus. Institut??. XIII 228. ---- '7. Brougham, Henry (1845) - ''Dialogues on instinct; with analytical view of the researches on fossil osteology. London and Philadelphia. 203 pp. ---- '8. Buckland, William (1845) - A notice of several gigantic bidental fossil lizards, of extinct genera, lately discovered near the Cape of Good Hope. ''Proc. Ashmolean Soc., Oxford II (22) 81-85. ---- '9. Buckland, William (1845) - On some frogs and salamanders. ''Proc. Ashmolean Soc., Oxford II (22) 93-97. ---- - C-8= '1. Cabot, Samuel (1845) - The dodo (Didus ineptus) a rasorial and not a rapacious bird. ''Boston Jour. nat. Hist., V 490-495. ---- '2. Catullo, Tommaso Antonio (1845) - Sulle caverne delle provincie venete. ''Mem. Ist. veneto Sci., II 19-91, pls. II-X. ---- '3. Charlesworth, Edward (1845) - Notice of the discovery of a large specimen of Plesiosaurus found at Kettleness, on the Yorkshire coast. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., York XIV 49-50 (1844). ---- '4. Charlesworth, Edward (1845) - On the discovery, by Mr. Searles Wood, of an alligator in the freshwater cliff at Hord-well, associated with extinct Mammalia. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., York XIV 50. ---- '5. Claussen, P. (1845) - Tiger- und Affen-Reste aus Brasilien. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1845 174. ---- '6. Contarini, N. (1845) - Presentazione di alcune ossa di quadrupedi scavate sotto il suolo di Padova. ''Atti lst. Veneto Sci., IV 107. ---- '7. Coquand, Henri (1845) - Sur une grenouille fossile des plâtrières d'Aix, ''Rana aquensis. Bull. Soc. géol. France, II (2) 383-386. ---- '8. Costa, Oronzio Gabriele (1845) - La prefazione della sua Paleontologia del regno di Napoli. ''Atti Congr. Scienz. Ital., VII 780. ---- - D-12= '1. d'Omalius d'halloy, Jean-Baptiste-Julien (1845) - Ichthyodorulite from Namur. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, II (2) 439. ---- '2. de Blainville, Henri Marie Ducrotay (1845) - ''Des éléphants. In: H. M. D. de Blainville, téographie ou description iconographique comparée du squelette et du système dentaire des mammifères récent et fossiles pour servir de base à la zoologie et à la géologie. Paris, 4 vols. livr. 16, 367 pp.; fol., 17 pls. . ---- '3. de Blainville, Henri Marie Ducrotay (1845) - ''Du Dinotherium. In: H. M. D. de Blainville, téographie ou description iconographique comparée du squelette et du système dentaire des mammifères récent et fossiles pour servir de base à la zoologie et à la géologie. Paris, 4 vols. livr. 17, 64 pp.; fol., 3 pls. . ---- '4. de Serres, Marcel (1845) - Notice géologique sur le département de l'Aveyron. ''Mém. Acad. Sci. Belgique, (4degree) XVIII (7) 1-96, pl. (1844-45). ---- '5. de Serres, Marcel (1845) - Sur les fossiles du bassin d'Aix. ''Ann. Sci. nat., (Paris) IV (3) 249-256. ---- '6. de Zigno, Achille (1845) - Alcune osservazione geologiche fatte nel Cadore. ''Atti Ist. Veneto Sci., IV 39-40. ---- '7. Deane, James (1845) - Description of fossil footprints in the New Red sandstone of the Connecticut Valley. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., xlviii pp. 158-167, with 1 pl. ---- '8. Deane, James (1845) - Fossil footmarks and raindrops. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., xlix pp. 213-214, with 1 pag. ---- '9. Deane, James (1845) - Illustrations of fossil footmarks. ''Boston Jour. Nat. Hist., v pp. 277-284, with 3 fig. ---- '10. Deane, James (1845) - Notice of a new species of batrachian footmarks. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., xlix pp. 79-81, with figs. i. ---- '11. Desnoyers, Jules Pierre Stanislaus (1845) - ''Grottes ou cavernes. 343-407, vol. VI In: Charles d'Orbigny, Dictionnaire universel d'historie naturelle, dirigé par M. Charles d'Orbigny. 13 vols. (text); atlas, 3 vols. (1842-49). Paris. ---- '12. Dickeson, M. W. (1845) - On the geology of the Natchez bluffs. ''Proc. 6th meeting Assoc. Amer. Geologists and Naturalists, 1845 pp. 77-79. ---- - E-6= '1. Egerton, P.G. (1845) - Description of the mouth of a Hybodus found by Mr. Boscawen Ibbetson on the Isle of Wight. ''Quart. Jour. Geol. Soc., i pp. 197-199, with pl. i. ---- '2. Emmons, Ebenezer (1845) - On the supposed Zeuglodon cetoides of Professor Owen. ''Amer. Quart. Jour. Agricult. and Sci., ii pp. 59-63, with 1 page. ---- '3. Emmons, Ebenezer (1845) - The ''Zeuglodon cetoides (Owen). Amer. Quart. Jour. Agricult. and Sci., ii p. 366. ---- '4. Eudes-Deslongchamps, Jacques-Amand (1845) - Crocodile fossile découvert à Sanerville. Réponse à un mémoire de M. Bronn sur cette découverte. ''Institut, XIII 53-56. ---- '5. Eudes-Deslongchamps, Jacques-Amand (1845) - Sur les crocodiliens fossiles du genre ''Teleosaurus, Geoffroy Saint-Hilaire. Institut, XIII 323-324. ---- '6. Ezquerra Del Bayo, Joaquin (1845) - Indicationes geognósticas sobre las formaciones terciarias del centro de España. ''An. Minas, (Madrid) III 300-316. ---- - F-0= '1. - G-0= '''1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-5= '''1. Wagner, Johann Andreas (1845) - Andeutungen zur Charakteristik des organischen Lebens nach seinem Auftreten in den verschiedenen Erdperioden. ''Reden bayer. Akad. Wiss., 1845 28 pp. ---- '2. Wagner, Johann Andreas (1845) - ''The progress of zoology in 1842. Mammalia. Ray Society. Reports on the Progress of Zoology and Botany, 1841, 1842. Edinburgh. (iv + 43 + 348 + 104 pp.), 3-67. ---- '3. Wangenheim von Qualen, F. (1845) - Letter on Permian fossils. ''Bull. Soc. Natural. Moscou, XVIII (2) 275-278. ---- '4. Wangenheim von Qualen, F. (1845) - Ueber einen im Kupfersandsteine der Westuralschen Formation entdeckten Saurierkopf. ''Bull. Soc. Natural. Moscou, XVIII (4) 389-416, pl. VIII. ---- '5. Wyman, Jeffries (1845) - Communication on skeleton of Hydrarchos sillimani. ''Proc. Boston Soc. Nat. Hist., ii pp. 65-68. ---- - X-0= '1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-2= '''1. Zeuschner, Ludwig (1845) - Die Glieder des Jura an der Weichsel. ''Arch. Min. Geogn. Bergb., XIX 605-626. ---- '2. Zimmermann, Karl Gottfried (1845) - Knochen im Boden von Hamburg. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1845 73-74. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-04-18 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List